The quality of medical images in clinical routine ranges from unacceptable to outstanding and strongly depends on user knowledge, experience and personal engagement. In many cases, images are suboptimal and include artifacts resulting in dissatisfaction on the part of the operator and interpreter of the images and suboptimal reading performance. In a commercial environment the operator of the medical equipment may request advice from the manufacturer of the equipment which results in expensive utilization of experienced personnel. In many cases, the image quality issues are the consequence of user error and inexpert selection of acquisition parameters. Expert advice is expensive and usually not available at the point of need while the subject is being examined. Methods for solving such issues are therefore often only available as a fix for the next time the problem occurs. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and associated problems.